1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the game of golf, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a golf club rest which is designed to penetrate the ground and extend upwardly in an upright, freestanding position in order to provide temporary support for one or more golf clubs.
2. Description of Prior Art
A problem often encountered by golfers is having to place one or more of their golf clubs on the ground while hitting a shot. Such a situation frequently arises when a player's golf ball is lying in the area around the green, where a pitching wedge or similar type club is typically needed before using a putter. That is, a player may find it more convenient at times to carry only the few clubs needed to hit the next few shots, rather than carry his entire golf bag. In this situation, a player will typically place his putter on the ground before he hits the ball with his pitching wedge. After hitting the shot, the player will then retrieve the putter and place the pitching wedge on the ground.
The problem which arises is that the ground on which the clubs are laid is often wet from rain, watering or morning dew, thus resulting in wet and slippery grips which will hinder a player's next shot. In addition to causing the grips of the golf clubs to become slippery, a player will often forget to retrieve the club which remains on the ground after completing the hole since the club is not easily visible to the player when the club is placed on the ground. The result is lost golf clubs, or if a player is lucky, only the inconvenience of having to return to the hole to retrieve the club once the player discovers that the club is missing from his golf bag.
These same problems can also occur when a golfer is practicing rather than playing. For instance, when practicing at a driving range a golfer will often take only a few clubs with which to practice instead of taking his entire set of clubs. In a similar manner as described above, a golfer will place the clubs not being used on the ground while practicing with a selected club. As before, the golf clubs laying on the ground are subject to getting wet and being forgotten.
With these problems in mind, it is clear that a need has long existed for a golf club rest which will provide a temporary freestanding, uncoupled club leaning support for at least one golf club, thereby assuring a dry and clean grip for the next shot and keeping the golf clubs clearly visible to the player, while also being easily transported by attachment to the exterior of a golf club carrier or transported therein. It is to such a portable golf club rest that the present invention is directed.
Numerous prior art devices have been proposed for carrying and supporting golf clubs in an upright position. Typical of such a prior art device is the carrier and support for a golf club and accessories disclosed by Asquith (U.S. Pat. No. 3,219,083). Asquith teaches a device supported at two points having a spike for carrying golf clubs and supporting the clubs in a standing position.
Luckett (U.S. Pat. No. 1,443,230) discloses a device for carrying golf clubs which is provided with a stick for supporting the golf club carrier and the golf clubs inserted therein in an upright position.
Numerous other devices have been proposed by the prior art to carry golf clubs and to allow the golf clubs and carrier to be supported in a standing position. However, none of the prior art devices disclose a device which functions or operates to provide a freestanding club rest which is uncoupled to golf clubs in the manner of the present invention, or which obtains the ends and advantages of the present invention.